


The Night After Christmas

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-26
Updated: 2004-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Summary: What can I say; family Christamses bring strange ideas to mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 FanFiction - The Night After Christmas

Jack settled back in his chair and surveyed the scene around him.

The tree still stood in the corner, the needles already turning brown and yellow. A few ornaments had dropped to the floor, and lay forlorn and abandoned on the carpet. Bright coloured pieces of paper were everywhere. Ribbons and bows were stacked in one corner, a large pile that...

Moved. Up slowly for a few seconds, then back down again for equal measure. The soft snore that accompanied the motion sounded remarkably like Daniel.

In another corner, Teal'c was sitting cross-legged, hands resting casually on his knees in the familiar pose of kel no reem. A bright orange scarf wrapped carefully around one arm, the matching hat perched on his head, the pompom drooping over his golden tattoo.

Carter was stretched out on the sofa, arms wrapped tightly around a giant teddy bear that took up more space than she did, her head nestled gently on its furry chest.

These people were more than his team, Jack reflected. These people were his family. And spending the holidays with family was almost as good as life could get.

He reached over to the table beside him and picked up his new digital camera. The one with the super silent shutter.

Yes, Jack thought, Christmas with SG1 was wonderful.

But the night after Christmas was better.

**The End**

  


* * *

  


>   
>  Author's Notes: This hasn't been betad Any and all errors are mine. Hubby enjoyed it though, so I'll take that as proof the thing's worth reading. ;)

* * *

>   
>  © January 2004 The characters mentioned in this story are the  
>  property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and  
>  all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together  
>  with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA  
>  Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret  
>  Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not  
>  intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for  
>  entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are  
>  the sole property of the author.  
> 

* * *

  



End file.
